Baby Bolt Onesies
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: A series of short one-shots revolving around a baby Bolt (Boruto) and mommy/daddy Hinata and Naruto! This will contain family fluffiness and most likely a lot of humor. Not sure how many I'll do yet but we'll give it a try! Give me ideas!
1. Late Night Babbles

**Soooo I just had to write this... my love of the NaruHina family-ness just cannot be measured. ENJOY!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me :)**

* * *

Hinata was instantly awakened by the discomforted sounds of her newborn son, she blearily opened her eyes and prepared to rise from the bed and go to little Bolt when his cries stopped. Noting her husband's absence, she quietly slipped from the chambers to peer into their son's room. She smiled lovingly at the scene laid out before her.

Naruto had gathered the small child in his arms and, while holding him a bit stiffly, was rocking Bolt back and forth. His blue eyes were wide with awe and pure love.

She adored that look in his eyes; no matter how many times he looked down at their son, his face was one of amazement as if he couldn't believe he had helped create such a wonderful being. Luckily, she had managed to get a few pictures of said expression.

"Hey there," he called, barely above a whisper, "why don't you tell daddy what's wrong?"

The blue eyed baby gave a small coo, much to the delight of his father.

"There ya go," he encouraged, "tell me what's up."

A few more small noises escaped Bolt as he nuzzled into Naruto's clothing.

With a small laugh, the blonde pulled the baby closer to him. "It's okay, we can try more tomorrow. I bet you're still tired.. Go to sleep, buddy. Then I can go rest alongside mommy. Heaven knows she needs it, looking after you all the time!" His ramblings were interrupted by another small noise. Naruto chuckled, "Oh hush, you may be pretty adorable but you wear your momma out! She's gonna have a cuteness overload."

It was all Hinata could do to stifle her giggle.

Bolt yawned and let his eyes fall shut, snuggling into the warm body that cradled his own.

Naruto kept rocking, smiling softly down at the child. "Definitely got that from me," he commented lightly.

"He got a lot of things from you, I can already tell," Hinata said from her post at the door. Her husband flashed her an apologetic grin.

"Sorry Hina, did we wake you?"

She smiled but shook her head, "I heard him fussing, so I got up."

He looked surprised by that statement. "...Must have supersonic hearing or something," he mumbled with just a hint of a blush on his face. Noticing that their child was fully asleep, he gently lowered him back into the crib.

Hinata moved further into the room to stand as his side, taking his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Out like a light... At least he won't have any trouble falling asleep as he gets older."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah... definitely like me in that aspect." He observed the newborn with a caring gaze, "I wonder who our next kid will take after more..."

She blinked and peered up at him, "Oh? Already planning for the next are we?"

He blushed heavily and averted his gaze nervously, "N-No... I mean yes.. I-I just wondered was all..." He flushed a deeper red at his wife's giggle.

"It's okay... I've thought about it too."

The tall blonde raised a brow, "Oh yeah?"

She gave a small nod.

A brief silence elapsed between the new parents.

"I kinda hope our next one is a girl... and I want her to look just like you," Naruto admitted.

With a minor hesitation, Hinata replied, "But I want them to have your eyes."

He gave a disbelieving shake of his head, "And I want them to end up with yours, but it looks like Bolt got mine."

It was true, of course. Bolt had brilliant blue eyes and it was no doubt to either of them that they would remain that color. If the Byakugan was passed on to any of their children, it would be obvious as their eyes would display that lovely shade of lavender that Naruto adored so much. Secretly, Hinata wished for all of their children to end up with her husband's eyes as she wasn't fond of her own eyes.

"You're doing it again," Naruto murmured, gaze trained on her face. "I've told you before, Hina, your eyes are gorgeous. I would love it if at least one of our kids ends up with the Byakugan... I know it would make Hiashi happy too."

Hinata was always surprised when he could pick up on her exact train of thought. It seemed to be a skill of his to do so. She offered him a shy smile.

His hand reached up an cupped her cheek tenderly, "I love you Hinata."

She beamed at him then, "I love you too, Naruto."

Those brilliant blue eyes lit up with mirth as he leaned in for a kiss. She relished in it.

When they separated, she tugged him towards the door, "Come on, we should rest while he is. I'm sure he'll be up in a few short hours anyway."

"Yeah," he breathed tiredly, "sounds like a good plan."

The new parents retired to their own bed, tucked in each other's arms.

Hinata laughed quietly when she realized just how quickly Naruto had fallen asleep. _Like father, like son_ , she thought lovingly. She sent a wordless pray of thanks to the heavens, ever grateful for her loving husband and adorable newborn son. She joined her lover in sleep shortly thereafter.

And from somewhere beyond, Neji smiled fondly at the resting family.

* * *

 **Blah ending - short oneshot but I had to publish it - maybe I'll make it a series of short little onesies dealing with baby Bolt! Heyyy I like it! Let's do that, not sure how many I'll do. If you have ideas for a oneshot, lemme know!**

 **R &R and tell me your thoughts if you want :)**

 **~Ghosties**


	2. Keeping Score

**Next idea already came to mind - getting inspiration from remembering when my niece and nephew were this young haha**

 **Also, I'm going to pretend that Sarada is say a couple months older than Bolt, I don't know it that will end up true but that's what I have decided to do.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not I!**

* * *

"AWW COME ON BOLT!"

The loud cry immediately alerted Hinata who had been folding laundry. Out of curiosity, she ventured out to where she had heard her husband's shout.

Naruto was scowling as he tried in vain to clean off the baby vomit that had run down the front of his jacket top and pants. Cradled safely in his other arm was an innocent looking Bolt, who was watching his father's motions with large blue eyes.

She couldn't stop a laugh, "That's why I told you to carry a burp cloth, honey."

He rolled his eyes as he passed off their son to her, "Stupid thing won't help if he's determined to soak me in his throw up.." Seeing that his task was a fool's one, he shot a dirty look at the newborn, "You're not even a full month old yet and you're already a little menace."

Hinata planted a kiss on the child's forehead as she held him against her shoulder. "An adorable menace," she corrected.

"He won't do it to you," he grumbled, "because you're mommy - but no, daddy gets the brunt of everything."

"Bolt's just showing that he loves you - in his own special way of course!"

The incredulous look made her break into hysterical giggles.

Naruto couldn't stop a small smile from sliding onto his face. "Fine, you win - as usual. I'm going to change... stuff smells bad."

With a few pats on her son's bottom, Hinata allowed herself a sly smirk, "Already got him wrapped around our fingers, huh baby?"

"I heard that!"

She squeaked in surprise and turned to see her husband peering around the door frame at her in suspicious. Giving her most innocent smile she replied, "Heard what, dear?"

His blue eyes narrowed as he disappeared into the next room.

Bolt - 1, Naruto - 0

* * *

Hinata hummed quietly as she went about preparing lunch. The morning had been peaceful after Bolt's little incident and she found herself cherishing in the tranquil atmosphere.

"DANG IT BOLT! I ONLY HAVE SO MANY OUTFITS Y'KNOW!"

A smile immediately came to her face. She cleaned her hands and went into the living room to find her displeased husband frowning as he hastily worked on getting another diaper on their son.

Though she could already guess the situation, she _had_ to ask: "What happened this time?"

Naruto buttoned up the pale blue onesie with steady hands, he seemed most disgusted with the front of his outfit. "He peed on me," was his only response.

She gave a small snort as she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Hina," he muttered, "just means I'll be laughing twice as hard when he gets _you_ with all these body fluids."

"Oh he's already gotten me," she replied heartily, "you just weren't here to see it." She patted her husband's arm, "Go change, I'll watch him."

The tall blonde sent one last frown at their son before grumbling his way, once more, to their bedroom to refresh his clothes.

Hinata smiled down at her son lovingly, "Twice in one day... you're on a roll today."

A small coo escaped the baby

Bolt - 2, Naruto - 0

* * *

They had decided to go out for the day as Naruto wasn't busy with Hokage preparation that day. So the trio geared up and ventured out into Konoha. The sun was bright in the sky, a gentle breeze blowing. They eventually found themselves wandering through the park. Hinata and Naruto both smiled fondly at all the children at play on the various playgrounds.

"I can't wait until Bolt is old enough to play on those," Naruto said with a grin, "he'll be a blur of energy!"

"I can," Hinata replied with a small pout, "I want him to stay small and adorable... You can't grow up too fast, okay Bolt?"

The sleepy infant merely nuzzled closer to his mother.

"Ah! Hinata, Naruto!"

The couple looked to find a very tired looking Sakura with an equally exhausted Sasuke trailing a bit behind. Their daughter Sarada was clutched closely in her mother's hold. Sarada gazed over at them in mild confusion, head bobbling a bit.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke," Hinata greeted warmly, "you two decided to get out for a bit too, huh?"

"Yes, the weather was so nice," Sakura replied.

Naruto gave a small nod to Sasuke, which the raven returned.

The pinkette tossed a vague gesture at her husband, "Grumpy head over here didn't want to but I think the exposure to sunlight will be good for him and Sarada." She smiled to the baby in her arms, "And she's loving it, so it was worth it!"

"Already holding her head up," Naruto exclaimed, "that's new! Man, she is getting big quick." He then proceeded to make silly noises at the small Uchiha which got the girl to smile at him.

"Stop those nonsensical sounds," Sasuke chided, "you'll make her dumb like you."

That stopped the torrent of odd baby-like babbles that escaped the blonde. He scowled, "No one asked for your input, teme."

A glare appeared on the Uchiha's face, "Then don't try to infect my child with your stupidity, dobe."

Sakura and Hinata shared a sigh as the two men continued to bicker. "Let's leave them for a bit, they can catch up once their lover's quarrel has ended," the former proclaimed with a smirk.

The two men halted all conversation and spluttered indignantly at the accusation.

With bright smiles, the two mothers moved to a nearby bench where they began discussing different things relating to their families. Naruto and Sasuke continued to argue back and forth about various things - ultimately they ended up on the topic of whose child would end up being stronger. The end result was undecided as both fathers put faith in their children's abilities and refused to acknowledge the other possible strengths of weaknesses they might have.

Eventually their wives had to pry them apart when it looked as though another rivalry battle would occur. Hinata ended her husband's fight when she placed their baby in his arms.

Naruto froze and immediately lost all of his aggravation and instead smiled as he cradled his son carefully to his chest.

Sakura had done similarly with Sasuke but instead had put Sarada's pouting face in front of his own. "You're making her upset, Sasuke," she scolded.

He scowled at the baby but accepted her into his hold, cradling her a bit protectively.

Both men were seemingly calmed merely by having their children in their grasp, which amazed their wives. "Remind me to do that next time they get like this," Hinata whispered to her friend. Sakura grinned and nodded to her.

The moment was broken when Bolt began crying.

Naruto appeared panicked, fearing he had done something wrong. But then he noted a feeling of wetness on his front. He looked down in abject horror, "SERIOUSLY BOLT?!"

Hinata broke into laughter, taking their infant son from her husband's arms. "Vomited on twice and peed on once," she said with mirth shining in her eyes, "it seems his target is you today."

The blonde scowled and wiped at the stain with a burp cloth which only succeeded in smearing it about. He groaned in exasperation, "This kid already has it out for me, I swear..."

He looked up to see his old teammates looking at him with matching smirks, "What are you two looking at?!"

Sakura snorted and turned her head away, trying to stifle her giggles. "N-Nothing," she managed to say between laughs.

"Once a dobe, always a dobe," Sasuke declared. The dirty look he received only made his smirk widen.

Bolt - 3, Naruto - 0

* * *

That evening was spent doing another load of laundry and giving baby Bolt a much needed bath. Seeing as Naruto was hopeless when it came to washing their clothes, Hinata elected him responsible for the bath.

With his wife's careful instruction, Naruto filled up their kitchen sink with warm water that was a few inches deep and then submerged Bolt into slowly, making sure he had a good grip on his son. He washed him off gently with a washcloth, smiling when he didn't really put up a fight. He wiggled a bit but mainly kept his eyes on his father's face.

One of his legs kicked out suddenly and splashed Naruto in the face.

Naruto managed a small laugh as he wiped the water from his eyes, "You little rascal.. definitely got it out for me." He lifted the infant from the water, towel dried him and then put him in a fresh diaper and onesie. "Your momma can deal with getting the baby lotion on you, I did my job," he said with relief.

With the utmost care, he set the child down in his crib, promising to have Hinata at his side soon. Naruto then went find his wife, who was diligently folding a fresh load of clothes. He leaned against the doorway with a coy smile.

She paused when she noticed him and eyed his clothing with curiosity, "Did you take a bath with him?"

"No, but apparently I needed to get wet. Little guy kept splashing me when his legs would kick out," he replied lightly.

Hinata smiled knowingly, "Well, good thing I have your other outfits done, do you want them now or later?"

He held up a hand, "Nah, I'll just get into pajamas since we're not going out anymore tonight."

"Did you put lotion on Bolt?"

"Nope, you get to since I bathed him," he shot back with a smirk.

She couldn't help another smile at her husband's antics, "Fine, then you put away clothes. I'll try and get him to sleep while I'm at it."

"Alright."

When she went to their son, she laughed, "I guess that means you won against daddy today huh?"

Naruto gaped from the doorway, "You were keeping score?!"

Bolt - Winner, Naruto - Loser; again

* * *

 **Tah-dah! Hope this was to your enjoyment. I like to think that Sasuke wouldn't up and leave Sakura and his new baby (though I guess he could have) so I made it so he stuck around for the first 6 months and then left on his 'mission'.**

 **Anyway R &R tell me your thoughts and give me ideas! PS thanks for the ideas I've already gotten sent in!**

 **~Ghosties**


	3. Hypnosis

**This next idea was sent in by mrdbznarutofan and I took quite a liking to the idea - and so here you have it! Enjoy!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me!**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata lay side by side in their bed with their screaming infant in-between them. Deep purple bags were underneath their eyes, showing the lack of sleep they had experienced the past few nights. But they had tried everything and every night went similarly to the last; they just couldn't figure out why Bolt was crying. Both of them were at wit's end, desperate for any kind of relief from the baby's constant screaming. The crying they could handle but the screaming was unbearable.

That night it took two hours before Bolt finally fell asleep.

"I'm going to try hypnosis if he keeps this up," Naruto grumbled the next morning.

The statement mildly alarmed his wife, "Would it be safe..?"

He scoffed, "Of course, I would never do anything that might harm him."

She felt guilty for having made it sound like she was accusing him of such a thing, "No... I know you wouldn't it's just.. Well... It seems risky." Another thought occurred to her, "And how do you even know how to hypnotize people?"

This brought a tired grin to his face, "Gamakichi taught me a long time ago, said it might come in handy one day."

Hinata couldn't help but think of how odd a scenario that was. A toad had taught her husband how to hypnotize people.. imagine that. "I suppose we could try it," she agreed a bit reluctantly. She still wasn't sure of such a method but it couldn't hurt to try - right?

So, when Bolt began crying and screaming for no discernable reason, Hinata sat with the infant in her arms facing Naruto who was crouched in front of them. He had acquired one of Hinata's shinier necklaces in hopes that the sparkle would attract their child's attention quicker.

It seemed to work as his blue eyes were immediately drawn to it. Naruto chuckled a bit as he began swinging it side to side gently, trying to make sure the boy could follow the motions of it easily. "Shhh," he whispered after having made sure Bolt had followed the motion a sufficient amount of time, "sleep now, Bolt, you need to sleep."

Amazingly it began to work as the child's eyes grew heavy until eventually they shut and he slumped in his mother's hold.

Naruto gave a quiet yet victorious laugh, "You see that?! I actually did it right Hina!" At her lack of response, he peered up at her. Her eyes were fixated on the pendulum-like motion of the necklace. Realization hit him like a brick in the face - Hinata was getting hypnotized too. He tried desperately to remember how to snap someone out of the hypnosis but then froze. A mischievous grin lit up his face.

"Hinata," he called in the same low tone, "listen to my voice. Every time I say "I love you", I want you to make me some ramen. Remember this." Then he clapped to break her out of it.

She blinked and looked at him in confusion. The dead weight in her arms immediately caught her attention, "Oh.. it worked?"

He smirked in return, "Yup, looks that way." He gestured to the now sleeping baby, "Lemme take him to bed." He turned to walk away but paused, "Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

Naruto smiled to her, "I love you."

Her face went blank as she headed into the kitchen. The hypnosis was working.

The blonde felt proud as he settled their son into his cradle.

Sure enough, a mere 15 minutes later, a steaming bowl of fresh ramen was placed before him. He licked his lips and, after having thanked his wife, dug into his meal.

Shortly after, the temporary hypnosis wore off and she was frowning at him in disdain. "Naruto, not so much ramen - you're not as young as you used to be," she scolded with a concerned undertone, "your body needs more than that to sustain itself and be healthy."

He waved her off absently as he slurped down the large bowl of noodles.

Hinata gave an indignant huff and went off towards the bedroom.

Though it was not to be the end of his ramen serving - oh how delicious it was - for he chased after his retreating wife and reinstated that he loved her. Yet again, she headed off to the kitchen with his emptied bowl to make more ramen.

The triumph he felt was insurmountable.

Somehow he had forgotten how much he loved the taste of ramen, especially when Hinata or Teuchi made it. The noodles were always perfectly cooked, the flavor perfectly balanced with the toppings that might be tossed within. He wasn't quite sure how they knew how to make it so well but he was certain that he loved it - no, adored it.

Of course getting Hinata to make it for him was a rare occurrence, especially once she had conceived. She had gotten a lot more conscious about what they ate and how often they ate it. Ramen, of course, was one of the last things on her list to make for their nightly dinner.

Every great once in awhile he managed to convince her and he always cherished those nights.

And as another steaming bowl was placed before him, he decided that despite his fussy son and his occasional scolding wife, he loved life... and ramen.

Six more bowls of ramen later...

Naruto was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Bolt was resting peacefully and quietly and his beautiful wife was serving him ramen of all things! What wasn't to be happy about? He felt as though he had room for another so he smiled sweetly to Hinata who was scolding him for still having ramen and spouting off about how it wasn't healthy for him.

"Hina, you know I love you - right?"

She froze up and went once more for his bowl but hesitated in picking it up. "...No..," she murmured so quietly he almost missed it.

He swallowed, was she managing to break through the hypnosis? Perhaps if he tried again, "I love you!"

Hinata again refused to pick up the bowl, "...No...more..."

It couldn't end so quickly! He wasn't ready for his binge eating to end yet! "I LOVE YOU," he shouted, standing up as he did.

She turned to face him, all traces of hypnosis gone from her eyes, "No... more... RAMEN!" The dark haired woman's face was stern but then brightened some, "And I love you too, it's nice to hear it from you so much in one night."

"You broke through the hypnosis," he whined, "I was hoping to get more ramen..."

Her lavender eyes widened slightly, "Y-You mean you would prefer me be some kind of brainless ramen making slave?!" Hinata scowled at him with her Byakugan activated, "How dare you, Naruto Uzumaki."

He paled at her tone of voice and backed away in caution, "H-Hina..?"

"No more ramen for _two months_ ," she declared.

The color faded from Naruto's face as he began crying, "No! Please! Not that long! I beg you Hina!"

Hinata shook her head and took his empty bowl to clean, "Nope. You've had more than enough for that long. That's what you get for hypnotizing me and taking advantage of my favorite three words."

"It's not like I meant to," he said pleadingly, "you accidentally got hypnotized and I just decided to... go with it."

"Exactly my point," she declared with a deepening scowl, "you took advantage of the situation."

Suddenly the sound of crying erupted from Bolt's bedroom, much to his father's chagrin.

He looked to his wife for help but she merely gestured towards the bedroom with a pointed look.

With a dejected look he went to their crying son and picked him up. It would seem hypnosis, too, was crossed off of their list of possible ways to get Bolt to sleep. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes get heavier at the thought.

* * *

 **There we have it - it came out shorter than I wanted but I wanted to get it up - hope you enjoyed and pardon the delay. A whole bunch happened in a short amount of time! R &R if you want! Give me more ideas!**

 **~Ghosties**


	4. His First Word

**Sorry for the wait! Pulling another idea out of my hat, do send me ideas if you have any! I will post always be sure to post the name of the reviewer (or messager) who sent me the idea :3 Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks to the people who have sent me some, either by way of review or otherwise! I will be sure to incorporate your ideas soon.**

 **This chapter includes a portion of hockeyxanime's ideas for this fic!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me!**

* * *

Hinata beamed at her son as he reached up to her with odd babbles and coos escaping him. He wiggled about restlessly as she changed his diaper. "Yes we've got to get you all handsome to meet everyone," she murmured sweetly to him.

Even though Bolt was gaining on being a year old, it was the first real time they had managed to get everyone together without any scheduling conflicts. That was quite an accomplishment in itself.

"Mmmma..."

She froze with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Mmmmumm.." Bolt started again.

No words could come to mind as she heard him try again.

"Mummma... mmmumma." He grinned up at her with a face vaguely reminiscent of his father's.

Hinata gasped with a large smile, "Mama! Yes! That's me Bolt!" She finished putting on his diaper and slid on his clean and fresh onesie with excitement in her body language. "Naruto," she called, "come here!"

Naruto stumbled into the room, looking a bit panicked, "What?! What is it? What's wrong?!"

"No, no," she consoled, "everything's fine! Just listen to him!"

He raised a brow but focused on their son who was still babbling away. His gaze raised back to his beaming wife, "...What?"

She had already shushed him before he got the word out.

An entertained smile came to his face but vanished when he heard Bolt trying to say something. A look of amazement appeared.

"Mmmumma," the baby managed with a big, toothless smile.

Naruto sucked in a breath as he looked back at Hinata. They shared a huge smile.

"His first word?"

"His first word," she confirmed.

He gave a hearty laugh and leant down to plant a kiss on the baby's forehead, "Look at how grown up you're being... you'll be smart like your mom for sure."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "And like your father."

The blonde flushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Nahh, I'm not the brightest bulb in the bunch... I'd rather he have your smarts."

"Don't be self depreciating," she chided, pecking him on the cheek, "whatever your strengths or weaknesses, I love you for them and nothing will change that."

He outright blushed at the sincerity he heard. "Y-Yeah well... thanks Hina," he mumbled. "We should be getting ready still, even if our kid is growing up before our eyes!" Naruto went to leave when he stopped with a small pout on his lips, "How come his first word is momma and not dada?"

Hinata giggled as she patted her son's back, "That will come next, I'm sure."

Her husband threw his hands up in the air in mock exasperation.

* * *

They had expected a bit of a crowd - it was only to be expected with how many friends they had. But they hadn't anticipated that _all_ of them would have the opportunity to show up. The couple could only beam in amazement as they beheld their enormous friend group laid out before them.

Gaara was one of the first to approach them after the initial greetings. He grasped tightly at Naruto's hand, allowing himself a small smile. The Kazekage inclined his head towards Hinata, who smiled in return. He released a light chuckle upon seeing the blond haired baby gawking at him from his mother's arms. "Hello, little one," he murmured.

Bolt seemed awed by him and cooed curiously.

"Hey kiddo, this is Uncle Gaara from Suna," Naruto called with a grin, "he's one of daddy's closest friends."

The red head summoned some sand into his palm and had it dance about. He chuckled once more at the look on the baby's face. "He's growing up quickly, I'm astonished."

Hinata kissed her son's head, "It can only be expected, he's got some pretty good genes in him."

"That he does," Gaara agreed. He made the sand turn into a small bird that fluttered about, smiling a bit as it made Bolt giggle. Eventually he dispersed the sand.

The child looked at him and then gave a mostly gummy smile, "Gaa!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "Now wait a minute here! You learn to say momma and even the first part of Gaara's name but you can't say 'dada' yet?!" He sighed dramatically, "C'mon kid..."

A smirk appeared on the Kazekage's face, "All in due time, friend." With that, he turned and walked away, heading in the general direction of his siblings.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Hinata immediately hushed him, "Calm down, Bolt will say it when he's ready." She was surprised when her husband's face became unsure.

"...And what if he never is?" His tone portrayed his insecurity towards the subject, "He'll grow up favoring you over me. He's already showing me that I'm a bad father..."

She frowned and decided a new approach was in order, she held up their child to him.

Naruto blinked, "Hinata what're you..."

His wife merely smiled to him when Bolt's little arms reached out to him.

The blonde took the boy into his arms wordlessly, observing him as he settled him on his hip. He sucked in a breath when his son burrowed into him, cooing and babbling as he did. A gentle smile lit up his face.

"See," she prodded, "he is just as happy being in yours arms as mine. The favoritism comes into play because I supply the food." Hinata leaned forward to kiss him. "So don't worry so much, he'll learn to say 'dada' soon enough."

His blue eyes sought out her lavender ones, "Thank you, Hina." He straightened a bit and shifted his hold on their son, "Okay Bolt, let's go see Uncle Bee! You have a lot of family to see today!"

Hinata watched him go with a smile, following shortly after.

* * *

Naruto clumsily opened the door to their house, stumbling under the weight of all the gifts they had been given.

"Honey just put them down around here! You'll topple over before you get to the living room!"

"Okay okay," he grumbled, carefully lowering the stack of various sized things in his arms. As soon as he set it fully on the ground, it slid out of its stacked form and into the kitchen in a way that was reminiscent of a stack of papers. He winced and chuckled nervously, "That was bound to happen, really."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she stepped into the small gated area that was Bolt's play area. Snapping on the light, she gently lowered the boy into the ring, laughing a bit as he immediately crawled to one of his toys. After checking the enclosure to make sure it wouldn't fall over, she scurried back to the entrance of their house to help her husband.

Between the two of them working on it, the mess was quickly sorted and taken care of for the night as neither wanted to do an in depth clean up that night. They out matching sighs and settled on the loveseat to watch their son play within his playpen.

"It was a good day," Hinata said confidently, "it was good for Bolt to have met everyone and to see those he had already met another time." She tucked her head under the other's chin, "I'm glad everything went well."

"Mmmhmm," he agreed, planting a kiss on her head. "I was glad to have seen everyone together, too. It's been awhile since we had the opportunity."

"Probably not since the war, if I remember correctly."

Naruto nodded, "Sounds about right."

Bolt babbled endlessly as he smacked and shook around some of his toys.

"What do you think the likelihood of him falling asleep anytime soon is?" He asked wearily. The day's events were really beginning to settle in, leaving him ready to sleep.

"It depends," Hinata replied in a voice that mirrored his own, "maybe the fact that he's been awake for so long and played so much will catch up to him."

"AAH!"

"I'm right here, buddy," Naruto called, easily recognizing the call his son had for him.

The blonde haired baby turned his head in their direction and gave them a big smile, "Dah!"

Both froze at the new call, was he going to...?

"Mmmaaa... dah," Bolt continued with a furrowed brow. He babbled for a bit and then grinned again, "Dadah!"

A surge of relief went through him as he returned the smile, "That's right, Bolt! Dada! And who's that?"

"Mmmummma," the baby drew out.

Naruto laughed heartily and scooped up their child from the floor, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You're growing up so quick, kiddo."

Hinata smiled knowingly when her husband sent her a sheepish glance. "It was only a matter of time," she stated evenly.

"That's a future reference for us, eh Bolt? Momma is always right," he declared, "we can't forget that."

She gave a small laugh and joined them, kissing them lightly on their cheeks.

As Hinata proceeded to babble nonsense to their child, Naruto found himself in a state of awe. He had gone from being the most hated ninja in the village, to being considered a hero; he had gone from loneliness and sorrow to being surrounded by friends, having a loving wife and darling baby with nothing but happiness in sight. Who could've known it would've ended up that way?

He smiled brightly and held his two treasures closer, thanking his lucky stars that somewhere along the way he had ended up doing something right in his life.

"I love you, Hinata."

Those beautiful lavender orbs filled with adoration as they looked up at him.

"Love you more, Naruto."

* * *

 **I like cutesie endings. I can't help it. Sorry for my unexpected hiatus! Life got in the way!**

 **~Ghosties**


End file.
